


Спасительные несколько мгновений

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, IN SPACE!, M/M, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Команда из четырёх человек послана проинспектировать и «оживить» лунную базу перед заселением постоянного состава.





	Спасительные несколько мгновений

Когда по стенам базы прокатывается вибрация, Клинт едва её ощущает, потому что почти всё заглушает ощущение удивительно мягкого и нежного рта Касла на члене, жёсткость его затянутых в перчатки рук, удерживающих Клинта за бёдра, и нехватка кислорода, потому что девять минут назад они сорвали маски: жутко неудобно обниматься и целоваться, когда на тебе ёбаный шлем с хоботом. Клинт дёргает руку вверх — узнать, что стряслось, но ладонь в грубой перчатке перехватывает её аккурат над коммуникатором и кладёт обратно на влажную шевелюру, и Клинт снова зарывается пальцами в короткие пряди. Хуй с ним: даже если там снаружи апокалипсис, раз они сразу не сдохли, пара минут до эвакуации у них есть.

Четыре минуты спустя Клинт чувствует на языке привкус собственной спермы, сопровождаемый лёгкой кислинкой кислорода. Эйфория от оргазма сливается с эйфорией от того, что он снова может нормально дышать, и потому Клинт не сразу замечает, насколько хмурое выражение у Касла на лице. Маска, понятное дело, тоже немного мешает.

— Что?

Губы Касла шевелятся, затем он бьёт себя над очками и показывает знаками: «Слишком тихо».

— Блядь…

Клинт включает постоянно отрубающуюся гарнитуру и снова может слышать звук собственного дыхания, дыхания Касла, гулкое эхо, отдающееся в коридорах от их шагов и… ничего больше. Ни сирены, ни топота чужих ног, ни тревожных сообщений главы отряда. Коммуникатор так же глух, как и минуту назад.

— Дорогая, — в голосе Касла брезгливость всегда чудным образом смешивается со смехом, когда он обращается к интерфейсу, — что за жопа у нас здесь стряслась?

— По предварительным данным лунная база подверглась террористической атаке, — доносится из наушника немного брюзгливый старческий голосок. Касл мотает головой так, будто услышал нелюбимую тёщу. — Два одновременных взрыва повредили пятый и третий переходы и стали причиной разгерметизации главного купола.

Теперь и Клинт мотает головой. И ускоряет шаг — их челнок был как раз у пятого луча, и сердце испуганно ёкает: они-то подзадержались, а вот Боба и полковника Смита вряд ли просто отрезало.

К шлюзу они с Каслом бегут едва ли не наперегонки — Клинт всё же подходит на полботинка первее. Шлюз задраен, на панели горит красный огонёк, что означает, что внутри, уже за этой створкой — вакуум. Они не просто отрезаны — второго входа здесь нет, а если они откроют этот, их просто сметёт, думает Клинт, а затем огонёк начинает медленно менять цвет сначала на оранжевый, потом на жёлтый, и наконец — на зелёный. Шлюз распахивается, и им с Каслом на руки буквально выпадает Боб.

— Эй, — Касл подхватывает Боба чуть выше талии и тянет вверх, — ты в порядке? Что со Смитом?

Боб послушно встаёт на ноги, а потом снова падает, хотя видимых повреждений нет. Его просто трясёт в истерике, и до Клинта доходит, что это большей частью именно смех, а не страх.

— Пи… Пизда Смит-ту, — выдавливает Боб сквозь хохот. — Туд-да ему и доро… А-ха-ха-ха…

Бить человека в космошлеме по лицу бесполезно, поэтому Клинт пинает его под зад. Боб понятливо затыкается, делает несколько медленных вдохов и снова встаёт на ноги.

— Докладываю: Смит подорвал станцию и челнок. И себя. Если есть желание, можете глянуть — там снаружи мотается то, что смог удержать трос. Думаю, он немного не рассчитал время. Или не рассчитывал, что я найду один из зарядов и притащу его к челноку. Я ж не знал, что это. Мне сказали «ищи технику», я и нашёл. Дошло, только когда часы скакнули на обратный отсчёт. А до Смита — не дошло, так что теперь он пол-полковника…

У него снова начинается истерика, и Клинт с Каслом просто цепляют его с обеих сторон под мышки и почти волоком тащат по коридору в купол.

— Расчётное время прибытия спасательной команды — через тринадцать часов, двадцать две минуты. Рекомендую за это время не покидать укрытия, — брюзжит в наушнике Дорогая, и Клинт качает головой. Конечно же, они же прям мечтают побегать в салочки снаружи.

В куполе первым бросается в глаза экран, на который поступают изображения с уцелевших камер. Половинка Смита — не то зрелище, которое Клинту хочется видеть, и он просто велит вырубить весь экран целиком до прибытия спасательного челнока.

— Чем займёмся, парни? — спрашивает немного очухавшийся Боб, обводя взглядом тренажёры, теннисный стол и упрятанную в тройную капсулу сауну.

— Покер на раздевание, — ехидно предлагает Касл, и даже сквозь маску Клинт видит, как тот ухмыляется. — Ничем не займёмся, придурок. Сиди и жди. А лучше — ляг и спи, чтобы воздух не тратить.

Пока Боб послушно бредёт к эргономичному лежаку, Касл жестами показывает: «А ты трахаться не хотел», — и Клинт чувствует, как к нему тоже подступает истерика.


End file.
